CD Málaga
Club Deportivo Málaga was a Spanish football club based in Málaga, in the autonomous community of Andalusia. It played twenty seasons in La Liga, before being dissolved in 1992. History The foundational origins of the club are traced in 1904 when the team known as Málaga Football Club played the first matches in the city of Málaga. The rival club Football Club Malagueño, originated soon after, established a competition between both squads until it was decided that both should merge into a sole club, with the physical entity of FC Malagueño being used as basis due to the fact of having a wealther economy and better players. In April 12, 1933, FC Malagueño was renamed to Club Deportivo Malacitano ''' and, in 1934, made its debuts in the second level, when the category was expanded from ten teams to twenty four. In 1941, the club changed its name once again to '''Club Deportivo Málaga. After last competing in division three in 1960, the team fluctuated between both major levels of Spanish football, achieving a best position in La Liga in the 1971–72 season and the 1973-74 season, finishing both in seventh position.Historia del Fútbol en Málaga (History of Football in Málaga) CD Málaga folded after the 1991–92 campaign, spent in the second division - being relegated - immersed in overwhelming financial problems. Málaga Club de Fútbol, the former reserve team of the club which was known as Club Atlético Malagueño, managed to ellude the folding through a claim of independent autonomy, and became since them the spiritual continuity of CD Málaga and all its line of heir. Málaga CF is currently working into obtaining a legal link to CD Málaga and being officially recognised by RFEF and LFP as the same club. Season to season *As Fútbol Club Malagueño |} *''As Club Deportivo Malacitano'' |} *As Club Deportivo Malacitano |} *As Club Deportivo Málaga |valign="top" width=51%| |} |} ---- *'20' seasons in La Liga *'31' seasons in Segunda División *'9' seasons in Tercera División Honours *'Segunda División': 1951–52, 1966–67, 1987–88 *'Tercera División': 1943–44, 1945–46, 1959–60 Trofeo Costa del Sol Between 1961 and 1983, Málaga organised its own summer tournament, the Trofeo Costa del Sol. The hosts won it on three occasions, successively defeating Real Madrid, Red Star Belgrade and Derby County. In 2003, the competition was revived by Club Deportivo's successor, Málaga CF.Trofeo Costa del Sol (Málaga-Spain) 1961-2008; at RSSSF In 1976, CD Málaga won a similar summer trophy, the Trofeo Ciudad de La Línea, played in La Línea de la Concepción, near Gibraltar. The triumph arrived after penalty shootout defeats of FC Dinamo Tbilisi and Valencia CF, after 0–0 draws.Trofeo Ciudad de La Línea (La Línea de la Concepción,Cádiz - Spain)) 1970-2008; at RSSSF Selected former players see also Famous coaches * Helenio Herrera * Otto Bumbel * Jenő Kálmár * Ladislao Kubala * Domènec Balmanya * Antonio Benítez * Marcel Domingo * Ricardo Zamora * José María Zárraga * Milorad Pavić see also References External links *File of CD Málaga at La futbolteca Category:CD Málaga Category:Sport in Andalusia Category:Defunct football clubs in Spain Category:1904 establishments in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1904 Category:Association football clubs disestablished in 1992 Category:1904 establishments in Spain Category:1992 disestablishments in Spain de:CD Málaga es:Club Deportivo Málaga gl:Club Deportivo Málaga hu:CD Málaga ru:Депортиво Малага